Do You Have An Idea For An Episode?
Do you have an idea for an episode or story? If so please Add it here. Here's an example.--Deb1701 09:49, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Taken from TV.com #'crystalopal: Lost Rico! (Part 1)' -- Oh no! Rico is missing from the zoo! Skipper, Private and Kowalski must now team up to find him! They also get Maurice, Mort and Marlene to also team up to find him, while King Julien stays to "look after the place" #'Boolia: Fly Like an Eagle '-- Private wants to fly, really fly! When the other penguins tell him he can't because they are flightless birds; Private still thinks he has a shot at it! When he's about give up, Julian gives him one of Mort's tail hairs as a "Magic Feather." Could this tail hair be exactly what Private needed? Might be a Fan fiction story! #'PlatypusMaster '-- Kowalski constructs a time machine, but it malfunctions and zaps Private and Rico back in time to the Middle Ages, where the two penguins find a kingdom of talking animals where Central Park Zoo is. Meanwhile, Kowalski tries to repair the time machine as Skipper tries to chase away the lemurs, who are distracting Kowalski from his work. #'StellaMagic: Rat Side: The Musical' -- After private watches Military School Musical (a parody of High School Musical), he dreams that all the animals at the Zoo become a musical. The rats from "Crown Fools" have reached top side and have taken over the zoo. The Rat King has taken Julien's place as the new king and rules the animals with an iron fist. He has chosen Marlene as his queen. This brings up Julien's feelings for Marlene. #'DC-Dude: Getting Credit '-- Private and Kowalski are sick and tired of Skipper being the leader, so they quit. Private and Kowalski recruit Marlene and Mort to their team, while Skipper and Rico recruit Maurice and King Julien to their team. The teams then decide to have a battle to see who will be the best, and they come to a tie. In the end, they all become friends again, and Skipper decides to not act as much as a leader, but still in charge. Meanwhile, King Julien gets a robe to go with his crown but he is upset to find that it keeps getting dirty by Mort. #'potatochowder: Skipper who?' -- While Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private are training with the bowling pins (aka: "ninja warriors") again, when Private hits one high in the sky, as Skipper is giving Kudos to him, the pin (ninja) falls back down, and hits Skipper in the head, causing amnesia, and he forgets who he is. He goes off somewhere, leaving the other three confused and shocked. Rico and Private vote for Kowalski to be the new leader, much to Kowalski's distaste. He claims although he is smart, he isn't cut out for being leader, but Private and Rico give him "sad puppy dog eyes" and he gives in. Although things are running well, they only do for a while. Skipper soon returns, still not being able to remember anything. He thinks that Kowalski, Rico and Private are his old collage buddies, (long story) and he holds a grudge against them. Skipper then tries to destroy the penguin's habitat in his confused rage. Rico spits up a flamethrower to stop him, but Private has him stop and says that maybe if they just try to get Skipper to remember, all will be well. Kowalski agrees with the plan, much to Rico's sorrow for not being able to destroy something. As the three penguins try to stop Skipper, meanwhile, King Julien and the other lemurs are playing on the bounce house, and Julien is again angry with Mort for touching his "kingly feet" But will Kowalski, Private, and Rico be able to stop Skipper and have him regain memory? Or will the whole zoo be destroyed by his wrath? #'4EverGreen: "Looking for Love In All the Wrong Ponds"' -- When Valentine's Day comes around the New York City Zoo, the Penguins can't help but notice that other animals are falling in love with members of the opposite gender. But since Skipper and his follower penguins are trained professionals, Skipper makes them all swear that they will have nothing to do with love or members of the opposite gender until and/or unless they one day grow tired of the spy business! Ironically enough, at the same time, Marlene finds an abandoned perfume bottle accidentally dropped into her habitat. Unaware of what it is supposed to do, Marlene decides to spray it on after her daily swim. Not only does she find herself smelling attractive, there is even one animal who despite his head-strong behavior and stead-fast constitution, finds himself the victim of Cupid's arrow! When Skipper gets a whiff of the scent Marlene has, he inexplicably (to the other Penguins) falls head over feet in love with Marlene, and is going to great lengths to win her love! The penguins think that they must come up with a plan to save Skipper who has 'undoubtedly' become hypnotized; but without their leader, the penguins are having a tough time focusing on a single, concrete plan, so they eventually decide to split up and try their different methods. Private tries to beg and plead with Skipper, but that doesn't work. Kowalski tries to reason and bargain with Skipper, but that doesn't work. Rico just tries to stop Skipper from hanging out with Marlene, but all of his props, explosives, and traps, just end up backfiring on Rico and the other penguins! And with Skipper being Skipper, currently determined to do ANYTHING to win Marlene's love, is secretly taking Marlene for a day out in the town, into forbidden human territory where they go to watch movies, play video games, see Broadway plays, ride on carnival attractions at Conny Island, and even see some of the great sites of New York City. such as the Empire State Building and the Statue of Liberty. Eventually, Marlene gets hit by Cupid's arrow to, and falls head over heels in love with Skipper. Eventually, when the other penguins realize that none of their plans have worked or will work in dealing with Skipper's 'problem,' the Penguins decide they're going to have to ask for help from the notorious lemurs known as Julien, Maurice, and Mort! Julien says that the best way to deal with a 'female' problem is to make the male jealous with a much more attractive mate who can do much more to woo and attract her. When Skipper eventually realizes he can't compete with Julien in matters of love, Skipper will snap out of his 'condition' and Julien can then dump Marlene so that she will snap out of her love-induced state as well. Of course, to get Julien's help, the penguins WILL have to agree to one condition, and that's one month of allowing the lemurs to get private, personalized TV viewing at the penguins habitat. Will the penguins agree to it? #'potatochowder: The Wrist-Bands' -- While training, Kowalski overhears Rico and Private talking about how they wish they were smart. Kowalski (being Kowalski) offers the two penguins a wrist band that will make them smarter. Private and Rico immediately agree to Kowalski's plan and Kowalski makes the wrist bands. But Skipper is skeptical about the wrist bands,and says that they spell trouble. Kowalski, Private, and Rico foolishly decide to ignore Skipper's reasoning, however. At first, the bands work quite well, and Private and Rico are as smart as ever. And it persuades Skipper to have one, too. Kowalski builds him one and Skipper becomes smarter than he all ready was. But then, Kowalski notices that Skipper, Private, and Rico are now smarter than him! And worse, they won't share their experiments with him! Feeling left out, Kowalski debates on whether making himself a band or to find a new habitat to live in. He then realizes that making another smart band would just make him seem stuck-up and jerkish. Kowalski secretly packs up his things and leaves. A few days go by, and then when Skipper and co. (minus Kowalski) feel as if they're missing something, They finally remember Kowalski. They realize what jerks they've been and go out to search for him. Will Skipper and the others be able to find Kowalski? Or is our smart and reliable friend gone for good? #'Boolia: Separated' --Private, Kowalski, and Rico get transferred to different zoos while Skipper is forced behind. At their assigned zoos, Private, Kowalski, and Rico are miserable at first, but then they make new friends. Although with their new friends, the penguins miss hanging out together and being a team. Will their new friends help them escape and unite with each other again? Or is this the end of their times together and never see each other again?(see fanfiction.net/Boolia:Separated) #'4EverGreen: "Just One of the Penguins"' -- After Marlene finds out that not only was Rhonda the Walrus annoying, but a spy as well, she wants Skipper and his men to teach Marlene how to spot a spy like Rhonda so that Marlene won't get tricked again. Naturally, Kowalski, Skipper, and Rico think that Marlene doesn't have what it takes to pass the rigorous testing required of a covert agent. So Marlene comes up with a clever plan. With the aid of black charcoal, white paint, a plastic beak, and a taped-up Otter tail, Marlene manages to make herself successfully look like a penguin! She then disguises her voice to sound like a male and LITERALLY drops in, claiming to be a runaway penguin from a zoo in Chicago wanting to join Skipper's operation. Private instantly wants MARLON (Marlene's male penguin name) in the group because then, Private would finally get a chance to be promoted and become Corporal! But Skipper and Kowalski want to make sure that Marlon is qualified to be one of the penguins. Marlene/Marlon is put through the paces with rock-climbing, obstacle courses, spying, covert operations, and ring-tail lemur distracting. Through the course of her tough determination and sheer hard work, Marlene wins over Kowalski, Rico, and even starts to work some charm onto Skipper. Unfortunately, while the last test isn't tough and should be easy for Marlene, it does reveal the secret to the penguins. When all Marlene/Marlon has to do is swim through water like a penguin, Marlene's penguin colors get washed off and her penguin props get totally undone. Skipper is shocked and appalled that not only has a female succeeded in passing the tough tests Skipper has designed, but it was also not even a penguin, but an otter who succeeded! Skipper wants Marlene drummed out and court-martialed. Marlene admits that she DID lie about being something she wasn't, disguising herself as a penguin and pretending to be a male, but she only did it to prove a point to Skipper. And the point she wanted to prove is that women can be just as skilled and resourceful as men can be, and penguins aren't the only animals who can handle covert operations. And after pleading her case, Private, Kowalski, and Rico also sympathize/empathize with Marlene and ask Skipper to reconsider his position. Reluctantly, Skipper decides to renounce his plans of court-martial and let Marlene stay in the New York City Zoo, and if the penguins ever need another animal on their team to help out in an operation, Marlene is now on the reserve list of animals that can help Skipper in his plans for a better zoo life for animals everywhere! That's my episode idea for today! Enough said! #'jegolas1973' -- I think a Star Trek-like episode would be a great idea. I say this because I think Kowalski is like Spock and Skipper is like Kirk. Which Star Trek characters would Private and Rico be? #'Kowalskiscool11: Dolphin Dilemma' -- Kowalski is at the table in the HQ pouring chemicals into beakers when all of a sudden Skipper jumps into the hole and screams, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! HURRY MEN MOVE MOVE MOVE! DR.BLOWHOLE IS HERE!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAH! Screams Kowalski. He spilled phosphoric acid on the table and it bores through the table as he grabs a swordfish out of the closet. Skipper is fighting Dr.Blowhole when Kowalski pops through the hole. AAAH! He is screaming like a madman, waving the fish in the air. Skipper is startled and falls as Dr blowhole swims to the bottom of the enclosure, grabbing Doris and then activating his jet-pack, flying away. Kowalski would be in SO MUCH trouble if he hadn't ran down the hole and grabbed his jet-pack, also flying away. Skipper grabbed a hold of Kowalski's foot though, so he is also in the air, screaming, YOU GET TO THE GROUND RIGHT NOW! YOU JUST COST ME AND DORIS THE DOLPHIN A LOT!!! Kowalski grabbed Blowholes tail. Let go Doris! He said. OK. Said Blowhole. He dropped her. AAAAAAAAH! She screamed. Kowalski grabbed her in midair, and strapped the jet-pack on her. He fell. BOOM! He blacked out and woke up in the infirmary. Skipper looked at him and said, you saved some tail! Today we salute you! All of the penguins saluted him. Then, Skipper took him home and Doris smiled. The end. #'Slinkgirl95: "Zombie Zoo"' -- One day, the Penguins are rounded up for another shot. Oh, boy. This time, however, Skipper goes on to get his shot without running away. However, the Zoo Vet accidentally injects the wrong shot into Skipper while the other Penguins have the correct ones. Back at the Penguin Habitat, Skipper begins feeling ill. However, Skipper convinces them that he feels fine and decides to do some training. As they do, Skipper ends up fainting. He is then sent to the Zoo Vet, where he dies because of what was injected into him. The Penguins are then saddened and offer Kowalski to be the new leader of the team. He agrees to do so. However, late that night, Skipper comes back to life as a zombie! The shot given to him was a zombie virus! Over at Marlene's Habitat, zombie Skipper comes in but Marlene manages to escape from him! She rushes over to the Penguin Habitat and tells them that Skipper is a zombie. Skipper then comes in, followed by Maurice and Mort (who have now become zombies) and the trio of Penguins and Marlene manage to escape. However, Private gets captured before he can make it out and becomes a zombie! Kowalski, Rico and Marlene run into a frightened King Julien, who soon joins them in their run. However, King Julien turns into a zombie and begins singing Michael Jackson's Thriller while dancing with zombies behind him! Rico tries to attack the zombies with explosives, but he becomes a zombie and now it's only Kowalski and Marlene left. Oh, what will happen? #'woahwoah678 -- "Julien & Vine"' -- The zoo sends King Julien to Hollywood to show him on a show called Lemur Discovery. Skipper and the others try to find him, and they see him come back from Hollywood, with a pair of sunglasses on. Maurice asks how it was like in Hollywood, and Julien answers with complete back talk. Maurice gets so mad that he kicks him out. Meanwhile, King Julien get famous, and after 5 days, he's the meanest of all the animals. He destroys Kowalski's experiment, kicks Joey, wrestles Marlene and Steals everything. Maurice becomes so angry at him that he needs the Penguins help. So Skipper bullies the heck out of Julien. Julien comes back to normal. And the animals beat him up. Maurice helps him by letting him get beaten up #'Slinkgirl95: Hypnotic Love' -- It's Valentine's Day and love is in the air. Skipper, however, does not want to celebrate while the other Penguins want to. They wonder why Skipper never wants to celebrate every year, so he tells them that he once had a crush on a Zoo animal, but that animal broke his heart on Valentine's Day! So Skipper never wants to celebrate Valentine's Day again! The Penguins, feeling so sorry for Skipper, decide to get him a date! However, Skipper doesn't like the idea, but the other Penguins still want to help Skipper. That is when an idea pops into Kowalski's head! First, he asks Marlene to come to the Penguin Habitat in half an hour. Then, at the Penguin Habitat, Kowalski brings out a watch and gets Skipper to sit down. He then performs hypnosis on Skipper. He gets Skipper to look into the watch as he swings it by, while saying; "You're getting sleepy. You're so tired. Your eye lids are heavy! You're going into a trance". Skipper thinks its stupid, but as Skipper stares into the watch as it swings past him, he does feel tired! His eye lids then drop and he falls asleep! Kowalski then tells him (in his sleep) that he will fall in love with Marlene, and wants to go on a date, and wants her love. Marlene then drops into the Penguin Habitat, where Kowalski snaps Skipper awake. Skipper, under the spell, falls for Marlene and then asks her on a date through the Zoo! They then go off on their date, where Skipper kisses her and then Marlene falls for Skipper as well! The Penguins are happy that Skipper has now found love. King Julien sees Skipper out with Marlene and gets jealous! He goes after Skipper and challenges him, but Skipper is too busy in love and the only thing he can think of is love. The Penguins come by and try to snap Skipper out of his trance while Marlene tries as well. What will happen between Skipper and King Julien? #'Slinkgirl95: Who's The Hot Zookeeper?' -- Central Park Zoo gets a new Zookeeper, so, as she goes to feed the Penguins, who are busy training, Skipper finds himself smitten by the Zookeeper! (even though she's a mammal). The Penguins are really confused. Skipper, who wishes he could speak to a human, gets Kowalski to put together a human-transforming potion. He drinks it and becomes human! He can still understand the Penguins, and now goes on a date with the Zoo keeper. #'Slinkgirl95: "The Rolling Penguins"' (This would be a half-hour special) -- The Penguins are becoming tired of all the spy business; their training is lacking, there's not enough danger to take care off and they're just becoming sick of it. So, they decide to do something new! Private comes up with an idea of becoming millionaires, Kowalski comes up with becoming the world's best scientists and Rico comes up with becoming professional wrestlers. But then,when they go over to Marlene's, they hear her playing a song on her guitar and singing, which leads the Penguins into forming a band!So, they decide to practice a song with the Penguins on different instruments; Rico on drums, Kowalski on keyboard, Private on bass and Skipper on guitar. Skipper and Private serve as the vocals, as well as Kowalski and Rico. So, after practicing their first song, the other Zoo Animals hear it and are overwhelmed. Suddenly, the Penguins become a country-wide hit with their band, known as "The Rolling Penguins" (A pun on The Rolling Stones). The Penguins then go to Hollywood, where they are met with other animal bands. They then start feeling the good life; getting fame, getting all the girls, but then... it soon turns into horror!; the Penguins have become such a hit that all the animals around start chasing after them, which leads them into soon returning to the Zoo where they become their normal military selves again. #'Slinkgirl95: "Skipper the Kowalski?"' -- Okay, this is like an amnesia-based episode; One day, the Penguins are fishing for hot dog items from a tree AGAIN, and then Skipper gets hold of an item, but he ends up falling from the tree like in "I Was A Penguin Zombie" and bumps his head real bad. The Penguins then take him back to the HQ where he wakes, believing he is Kowalski and begins acting smart and mixing chemicals together. The Penguins are really confused and try to snap Skipper out of his condition. Later, Kowalski begins to get jealous of Skipper being exactly like him, so he starts acting like Skipper. Private and Rico are still trying to snap Skipper out of his condition, where Kowalski begins bossing the penguins around because of Skipper. What else will happen? #'Slinkgirl95: Robot Romance' -- (Kind of like the episode "Lemur See, Lemur Do", where they get a robotic lemur, which is there for a reason.) Okay, on with my idea! One day, the Zoo receives a robotic penguin in the form of a female (okay,I never came up with a name) to learn about the habits of penguins. Kowalski falls in love with the robot and when he does, he pictures himself dating the robot, running through a meadow to the robot and even kissing the robot! The penguins are quite confused about Kowalski's new love.Throughout the day,Kowalski can't help but be in love with the robot,which confuses the other penguins because he can't stay focused on anything. They then decide to get rid of the robot, but Kowalski won't let them. They then leave with to his lovey-dovey ways. Over night, he is so busy in love with the robot, that he takes it into his lab and reprogrammes it to know about love. The next day, the penguins are disgusted about what Kowalski did. However, Kowalski is too busy in love to even recognize it. That night, he goes on a date with the robot, where the robot falls in love with Kowalski! The next day, the penguins get mad at Kowalski because he was out all night with the robot and forgot it was maintenance day. He gets mad because they just can't do what he can do and goes off somewhere with the robot, but it soon malfunctions. The penguins come to the rescue and they tell Kowalski that they, along with him, need to destroy the robot before it does anymore damage anywhere. What will happen? #'4EverGreen: "Like a Sturgeon / Would I Spy On You?"' -- "Like a Sturgeon" Rico gets hit hard in the head and thinks he is a fish, hilarity ensues. "Would I Spy On You?" Skipper, convinced that Mort is aiding and abetting the Rat King (still fuming over his previous losses to the Penguins after losing King Julien's crown, Rodger's sewer home, and the Ice Hockey Game) orders Private to spy on Mort, despite the fact that Skipper doesn't feel comfortable about spying on one of his Lemur friends, such as Mort. #'Slinkgirl95: The REAL Miss Understanding '-- One day, the penguins have a volleyball match. Suddenly, the ball goes flying into the lemur habitat, where Skipper goes after the ball. King Julien throws the ball out and it bumps on Skipper's head, who falls unconscious. The penguins find him and take him back to the HQ. When Skipper wakes up, he believes he is a girl!He begins talking with a softer voice, puts a pink bow on and puts make-up on! Kowalski believes Skipper has developed amnesia and now believes he is a girl. So, the penguins each come up with a different method; Kowalski tries formulating potions together, but can't figure out any, Private tries to act manly, but Skipper does the opposite (being girly) and Rico tries using dynamite and explosives to convince Skipper that he is a man, but Skipper ends up running away, screaming like a little girl. They all come up with a plan together; they try to act manly enough to convince Skipper that he is a man. However, Skipper thinks they are trying to impress 'her'. 'She' gives Private a hug (once), giggles in front of Rico (who runs off to throw up because of the mushiness) and 'falls' for Kowalski. The penguins are ready to give up and just leave Skipper to his girliness and his 'crush' on Kowalski. Will the penguins be able to snap Skipper out of his girliness? #'KurtmanJP: The Crying Hyena' -- A new Hyena exhibit is added to the zoo and Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico meet Clyde, a depressed hyena who sulks and cries all the time. It turns out, poor Clyde has no friends and he says that his own sexist mother hates him for being born male. Clyde soon invites Private over for a tea party and Private joins him. Soon, Clyde becomes very clingy to and overprotective of Private and it is revealed that Clyde is a genius with a science lab and an IQ that can rival Kowalski's. He keeps Private locked up in a padded room full of pillows and fish, sets up an intense security system and goes as far as to threaten to eat Skipper, Kowalski and Rico if they dare "lay a flipper on Private" because "Private is the very first friend he ever had". Clyde is paranoid that Skipper's commando games will harm Private and therefore prohibits Private from hanging out with his penguin friends. Eventually, Private gets fed up and yells at Clyde. Clyde storms off in tears and threatens to jump off a building. Private feels awful, wipes Clyde's tears away and talks him out of suicide. Afterwards, the penguins try finding Clyde a roommate and succeed when they find a female hyena named Deanna and break her out of another zoo and she and Clyde fall in love. #'Slinkgirl95: "You Are What You Eat"' -- One day, Kowalski makes a hunger potion, capable of boosting up your hunger levels. He stores it away in the fridge in a soda bottle. Rico then comes across the bottle and thinks it's actual soda and then drinks it. Suddenly, he becomes hungry and begins eating the food in the fridge. The penguins come to the HQ and are mad at him. Private discovers that he ate his peanut butter winkies and gets mad at him. Kowalski then discovers that Rico drank the hunger potion and then formulates an antidote. However, Rico escapes into town and sees anything as food and goes on a hunger rampage. The penguins then chase him down but then Rico (gotten bigger) swallows Skipper. He then swallows Private next and then corners Kowalski into a corner who holds the antidote before him and tries to reason with Rico. However, Rico swallows Kowalski as well but then the antidote goes through and works and turns Rico back to normal. Rico then finally spits the penguins out and they all head back to the HQ. #'ArchAngelDuskandDawn: "6 Stories"'--Drabbles of the deviantart fan club POM-Next Generation. Love Stinks Fred needs help from his penguin friends. Seems his buddy Antonio has gone missing. Will Marlene finally meet her dream man? "The Dolphin and the Danes" It begins in the park)the penguins are in a tree trying to catch fish. (like in 'I Was A Penguin Zombie'). Then Skipper caught fish and remembered his fight with Dr. Blowhole and Hans thought about Denmark and then they went back to their HQ and saw Private reading a Danish catalog about new exhibits in Copenhagen (NOTE: There is an image of Hans on the front of the catalog) I don`t know what to call it: Private gets zapped with a machine of Kowalski`s causing him to get amnesia and forgets who he is (he loses his british accent, is more aggresive and hates lunacorns too!) OR "The penguin flew away"= Kowalski and Skipper are discussing about Private and at one point Skipper calls him an "expendable". Private somehow learns what it means and, upset and hurt, decides to run away. I REALLY WANT THESE AS EPISODES. (If you want to read about this go on Wattpad and look up "The Penguin flew away". I`ve written fanfiction combining both.) Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fan-General Category:Fandom